


Throat of Delusion

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Teasing, i'll correct spelling mistakes later just take it as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: “Hey...” Gerry said. “I want to try something...”
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Throat of Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! I haven't written in forever, so have this. Michael doesn't call himself the Throat for nothing, amiright?

Gerry cupped Michael's head in his hands. His curls stuck to his skin and Gerry pulled them out of the way. The room was hot and smelled of sweat and sex and the cigarettes smoked earlier, the two of them lying nude on top of the sheets. Michael leaned against his palms and made Gerry hold him up, but it didn't bother him. He was content to watch his partner between his legs, lips shiny and bruised, lazily swirling his tongue around his cock and blond locks draping his shoulders. His hands were on his thighs and stomach, sharp blades close to tender skin, but never cutting. It made Gerry self-conscious about breathing too hard and pushing his luck.

Michael let go of him with a pop to catch his breath, swallowing drool and precum, then took him back in, humming and exhaling hard through his nose. Gerry stroked his cheek and his brow as he resumed. An idea rose in his mind and he felt his face burn even more, despite what they were already doing and had been doing. He urged Michael to look up at him, petting his hair back.

“Hey...” Gerry said. “I want to try something...”

“What?” Michael asked, getting up on his elbows, excited.

“You, uh,... I have to get up.” He said and Michael got off of him.

Gerry sat up next to the bed and looked at Michael's body, stretched out on the bed. Gerry felt his heart flutter as Michael smiled up at him. He asked him to move in front of him. Michael shifted and propped himself up by the edge of the bed.

“Okay...” He said, stepping closer and holding Michael's face again. Michael closed his eyes and smiled as he caressed him. His face felt so warm. His eyes opened half-way and locked on the dick before him. Gerry was about to continue speaking when Michael stuck out his tongue and reached for his head. He interrupted himself with a gasp, then shot Michael a glare.

“Listen.” He warned, putting a hand in Michael's hair to get the message better across. Michael stayed put, looking up at him smug and curious at the same time. Gerry took a deep breath to compose himself. “I want you to behave and stay still.”

“I can behave!” Michael said, but started laughing half-way through.

“Yeah, right.” Gerry smiled, rubbing a thumb over Michael's lower lip. “Just... relax your jaw.”

Michael, still smiling, watched and let Gerry's cock slide in his mouth, his hands still cupping his face. Gerry sighed and stroked Michael's face before pulling back and slowly thrusting back into his mouth. Michael was breathing hard through his nose, eyes fluttering shut and he made to place his hands on Gerry's legs.

“Ah-ah!” Gerry said, swatting them away. “You said you can behave.”

Michael grumbled, but did put his hands back on the bed.

“Okay, now, uh...” Gerry pulled his dick out, leaving the tip against Michael's lips. God, the view he was giving him. He was holding it like it was candy, pushing his lips apart. He stuck his tongue out under it and looked up at Gerry through his eyelashes to ensure a K.O. Both his dick and Michael's mouth were so red and glossy. A line of spit and cum was dripping beneath them.

Gerry felt light-headed. He took a shaky breath and pulled Michael's hair behind his ears, trying to keep his thoughts from going awry. “Take a deep breath and hold your jaw slack...” He said, rubbing the joint of his jaw before settling to holding his ear. Michael obeyed, let it hang loose, stretching his tongue to lick the underside of Gerry's cock. Gerry had to bite his lip hard to ground himself.

He pushed into Michael's mouth, reaching the back of his throat and sliding down, always holding his face. Michael's nose was pushed against Gerry's pubic hair and his eyes stared right at Gerry's, eyelids twitching slightly as his throat was breached. Gerry moaned and shivered, feeling himself hunch over and his knees buckle. Michael's mouth felt so hot and wet.

He didn't hold him more like that than maybe two seconds, pulling out with a groan. Michael didn't seem as shaken. He licked his lips as he continued to look up at Gerry, the dick next to his face. Gerry needed a moment.

“Do it again.” Michael said.

Gerry didn't reply, as he couldn't, and obliged. Michael closed his eyes and smiled around his cock. Gerry was moaning and cursing through his teeth above him. He wanted to tell Gerry he can go faster, but he already seemed to be falling apart, so Michael didn't push it. He did as told, sitting still and letting Gerry fuck his throat. Gerry was so sweet about it! He'd wipe the drool going down his chin and give him time to breathe. Michael didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't have that need. They were in too deep for that revelation, he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Gerry's movements grew erratic and his sounds louder. Michael opened his eyes and looked up to see Gerry with his eyes shut and brows furrowed. His face and chest were such a lovely red. He cracked his eyes open and Michael saw they were cloudy and unfocused, even more so upon looking at him. Michael wondered what he was seeing and smiled.

He moved away from Gerry's hands and put his own on his lover's thighs. Gerry shivered and goosebumps filled his skin where the blades sat. Michael sucked him off properly, sending him over the edge in no time. He almost doubled over and had to put his hands on Michael's back for support, his voice cracking in such a lovely way.

“Jesus, fuck...” Gerry said, pushing himself back up. The corners of his vision were dark, as if his blood pressure was low. Michael watched him sit down and then lie down on the bed, licking his lips and smiling triumphantly. He draped himself over Gerry, stroking his heated face.

“Give me a second...” Gerry said, sighing.

“I liked it!” Michael said, his voice slightly rasped.

“I'm glad, then...”

“But not as much as _you_ liked it.” He giggled. Gerry couldn't think of a retort and resigned to pushing Michael off of him. They had to open a window and shower at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading UwU


End file.
